Malédiction
by CheshireCatWaltz
Summary: Jamais Remus n'aurait cru qu'il remercierait un jour sa malédiction, jamais.


**Bonsoir !** Je poste cette fic' pour la nuit du FoF où il fallait poster sous le thème **connexion**. Je vous prie d'être indulgent, c'est ma première fanfiction Harry Potter et vu que ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus lu, bah je pense pas que ça sera parfait. e.e Pis aussi, je suis pas experte en loup-garous, donc pardon si j'écris n'importe quoi. e.e Je précise que cette fic' contient une **tentative de suicide** pas trop explicite.

**Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, malgré que le deuxième nom de l'auteure de HP soit le même que le mien. è.é**

Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

Lors de leur quatrième année à Poudlard, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue s'étaient rapprochés. Le loup-garou en avait eu marre de voir ses amis martyriser toujours le jeune homme ténébreux, surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils agissaient comme cela et il les a abandonnés, jugeant qu'à la longue, leur comportement était tout bonnement abject.

Petit à petit, il s'était rapproché du garçon. Au début, l'autre l'envoyait sur les roses avec agressivité, pensant qu'il jouait la comédie et qu'il voulait juste se moquer de lui en agissant de la sorte, mais finalement, il avait toléré sa présence à ses côtés et avait avoué qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie : les regards de haine qu'il lançait à James et Sirius étaient bien trop réalistes pour être faux.

Tous les deux s'étaient dévoilés à l'autre. Remus apprit par exemple que Severus souffrait énormément des moqueries incessantes des deux Maraudeurs, et il découvrit par hasard qu'à être toujours seul, il en arrivait même à vouloir à mourir et à se mutiler. Il avait vu ses poignets couverts de fines coupures et il s'était énervé. Pas contre Rogue, ça n'était pas sa faute, mais contre ses anciens amis. Il leur avait crié dessus comme jamais il ne l'avait encore fait et leur avait envoyé son poing en pleine figure. Leur égoïsme le dégoûtait.

« Tu ne te mutiles plus, hein ? avait-il demandé un soir au Serpentard.

— Non, plus depuis que je t'ai rencontré, merci d'être là, Remus. »

Il avait découvert d'autres facettes de la personnalité du sombre garçon. Celle qui le surprit le plus était son côté mignon et trop sensible. Peu à peu, il en tomba amoureux. Cela s'était fait lentement, tout en douceur. Mais un soir, il avait franchi le pas et l'avait embrassé sur les lèvres. Son baiser lui avait été rendu à son plus grand bonheur.

« Veux-tu être mon compagnon ? »

Il lui avait avoué à mi-voix qu'il était un loup-garou et Severus lui avait répondu qu'il le savait déjà depuis longtemps, qu'il l'avait deviné et qu'il l'acceptait comme il était. C'était mignon, c'était niais, mais c'était le début de leur histoire d'amour.

Leur bonheur dura un mois, juste un mois. Après une dure pleine lune, Remus sentit son jeune amant agité par une terrible souffrance quelque part dans le château. Immédiatement, il avait quitté l'infirmerie dans laquelle il résidait pour un jour ou deux et, paniqué, il l'avait cherché dans tout le château.

Le lien qui liait un compagnon à son loup était un peu faible après les pleines lunes.

Il le trouva dans une vieille salle de classe qu'on n'utilisait plus, appuyé contre le bureau du professeur. Son poignet était ouvert et le sang coulait macabrement sur le sol. Quand il sentit sa présence, il releva la tête vers lui et lui lança un sourire tordu et triste.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? Je pensais que tu allais mieux ! » avait crié Remus en se précipitant à ses côtés alors qu'il chutait sur le côté.

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, et ça lui faisait terriblement mal, là, au cœur.

« Tu es censé t'être moqué de moi, tu as oublié ? Ne fais pas semblant et pars, s'il-te-plaît…

— Mais que racontes-tu ?! Severus ! »

Son cri avait alerté le concierge qui passait par là et ce dernier, voyant un élève en sang, avait immédiatement appelé l'infirmière et le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Severus avait été emmené à l'infirmerie d'urgence et sa plaie avait été refermée par magie. Malheureusement, il restait dans un état critique et n'avait plus rouvert les yeux depuis l'incident.

Remus, au plus mal à cause du lien qui les liait, avait tout de même fait des recherches sur ce qui l'aurait poussé à faire un tel acte. C'était simple : Sirius ne tolérait pas ce gars et avait tenté de le supprimer indirectement en le convaincant qu'il n'était aimé de personne et surtout pas de Remus, et qu'en fait, ce dernier ne voulait que lui planter un couteau dans le dos, le remuer bien fort et le retirer violemment pour l'enfoncer un peu plus haut ou un peu plus bas.

La nuit où il avait appris cela, il s'était rendu dans la chambre qu'il partageait toujours avec les Maraudeurs et avait attrapé Sirius. Il l'avait frappé, frappé si fort qu'il lui avait brisé plusieurs dents et un os, mais il ne regrettait rien, ce connard avait osé faire du mal à la seule personne qu'il avait réellement aimé. Et si cette personne mourrait, c'était totalement sa faute et là, il le massacrerait. Il le torturerait avant de le tuer.

« J'espère pour toi qu'il va se réveiller, connard ! »

Et il était parti en trombe retrouver son amant endormi tel la Belle au bois dormant. Il s'était assis sur le lit, veillant à ne pas lui écraser la main et il avait pleuré longuement sur son torse. Cette liaison qu'il y avait entre eux le faisait terriblement souffrir, elle l'affaiblissait et il savait que son compagnon mourrait, il le suivrait, mais pas sans avoir vengé sa mort. Il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et pria des dieux imaginaires pour qu'ils le lui rendent.

Et sa prière fut entendue. Le lendemain matin, il se sentait infiniment mieux. Il se redressa et croisa un regard d'ébène qui le fixait avec intensité. Il sourit et posa un baiser sur le nez du réveillé, les yeux embués de larmes.

« Bon retour parmi nous ! »

Severus fut nourri et ses bandages furent changés. Remus, quant à lui, fut autorisé à ne pas aller en cours pour s'expliquer avec son compagnon et s'occuper de lui. Il était plus prudent de ne pas séparer les deux amants pour le moment, un loup pouvait être très dangereux quand son aimé était en danger ou qu'il avait besoin de lui. Les deux adolescents purent s'expliquer sur les récents événements et Remus put le rassurer et lui assurer que jamais ses sentiments n'avaient baissé.

Et pour la première fois, il remercia sa malédiction. Sans elle et le lien qui les unissait, jamais il n'aurait trouvé le jeune homme à temps et il n'aurait pas pu être sauvé. La nuit, alors que Severus dormait, il regarda par la fenêtre, regarda la Lune et murmura un « merci » à peine audible.

Ils allaient pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ.

* * *

**Terminé pour cette nuit ! **J'espère que cette petite fiction vous aura plus quand même malgré que je sois une quiche en fictions HP.

Vu que c'est ma première sur ce fandom, je mérite bien une **tite review** ? *-*

**Bisous** à tous !


End file.
